Como devia ter sido
by zarizl
Summary: Ele não iria conseguir viver em um mundo sem mim? Ele imaginou se eu conseguiria viver em um sem ele por acaso?


Estava com uma dor de cabeça horrível, meus olhos pesavam, meus braços e pernas estavam doloridos e cansados como se eu tivesse corrido uma maratona, mas isso não era nada comparado à dor em meu peito, era como se o tivessem aberto e esquecido de fechar. Tentei ao máximo ignorar as dores e abri lentamente os olhos, uma irritante luz branca me cegou, mas segundos depois fui capaz de abrir completamente os olhos e ver ao meu redor.

Naruto estava sentado todo desajeitado em uma poltrona de couro branco comendo ramen como se não comece á dias, virei o rosto e olhei o resto do ambiente, era branco e bem claro e — notavelmente — grande. Virei novamente o rosto e olhei para o meu corpo, estava coberto por um fino lençol branco, em meu peito não havia nenhum buraco, mas, uma faixa branca coberta por uma camisola azul bebê. Ao olhar para cima avistei um aparelho que continha um barulho muito irritante para meu gosto. Estava eu no hospital mais uma vez. Soltei um pesado suspiro. Tinha recebido meu coração novo, bem a tempo mais alguns dias e meu coração antigo não aguentaria. Olhei com interesse para Naruto, engraçado esperava encontrar o Sasuke não ele.

— Você não se cansa de comer isso? — no mesmo instante ele olhou pra mim com os olhos brilhando, neles eu pude notar alegria e tristeza ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah! Sakura! Finalmente você acordou — ele colocou o ramen de lado, se levantou, e veio até mim — estava começando a ficar com tédio.

— Oh! Há quanto tempo estava aqui? — ele se sentou na beira da cama e suspiro com pesar.

— Hm, desde que você veio para o quarto.

— Onde está Sasuke? Esperava ver ele aqui não você. — tentei sentar na cama mais Naruto me impediu, então tentei me aconchegar como pude na cama.

— Bem o Sasuke, — fez uma pausa, então eu percebi que ele estava chorando. Opa! Espera ai, ele estava chorando? O que eu tinha perdido? Porque ele estava chorando? Onde estava o Sasuke? Milhares de pergunta me surgiram à cabeça — ele... Bem me escute Sakura eu tenho uma coisa para lhe contar, mas, não sei como você vai reagir então preciso que você se acalme e...

— Eu já estou bem calma Naruto agora me diga onde esta o Sasuke... — parei para respirar, estava começando a me agitar o que no meu estado não era nada bom — onde ele está?

Eu vi mais e mais lágrimas caírem dos olhos azuis de Naruto e manchar o lençol branco, mais porque diabos ele estava chorando? Isso estava me dando nos nervos, o bipe da maquina encima da cama começou a apitar cada vez mais rápido. Suspirei, tentando me acalmar e aos poucos o bipe volto ao normal.

— Bom, uma semana antes de você ser operada o Sasuke pediu para ter uma conversa seria comigo, ele me disse que se não fizesse alguma coisa rápido iria perder você — mais lágrimas vieram — e que como você não era a primeira da lista para um transplante ele iria dar o dele pra você, no começo eu tentei dizer a ele que isso era loucura que eu iria ajuda-lo a salvar você. — ele deu uma pausa e respirou fundo — Ele disse que o único jeito era esse e que não iria voltar atrás, que não iria conseguir viver em um mundo em que você não existisse. Que ele preferia morrer no seu lugar...

— O que? Mais como? O que ele estava pensando? Porque você não o impediu seu idiota? Por quê?

Meu coração vacilou lágrimas e mais lágrimas rolavam de meus olhos, ele não iria conseguir viver em um mundo sem mim? Ele imaginou se eu conseguiria viver em um sem ele por acaso? Minha cabeça estava um caos, quando tudo pareceu acontecer em um segundo o bipe começou a bipar forte e rápido, eu percebi meus sentidos começarem a sumir quando Naruto me olhou e levantou correndo em direção à porta, ele começou a gritar por um médico, meus olhos se fecharam e eu ouvi pessoas se aproximarem e a dizerem coisas...

— Vamos! Ela esta morrendo...

— O corpo esta rejeitando o coração...

— Leve-a para a sala de cirurgia, rápido — e então eu percebi que eu estava prestes a morrer, estava a um segundo de encontrar com ele novamente.

Seu idiota, estúpido, e burro. Pensou que não podia viver em um mundo sem mim em? Sabe, eu também não posso viver em um sem você, meu coração, só bate por você e sem você aqui, bom ele não tem motivos para continuar batendo não é mesmo? Bom agora me espere, porque nada mais vai me separar de você, vamos ficar juntos para sempre, como devia ter sido...

E então tudo se escureceu...


End file.
